Estranged
by SisiDraig
Summary: AU! Rated for language! Vince Noir is a backstreet mugger, but what will happen when he picks on the wrong man to mug? Apologies for the poor Summary - i know I suck at them - Title is from GnR song, may change if i think of a better one!
1. Chapter 1

Vince Noir chewed thoughtfully on a cigarette and flicked it idly into a nearby drain. He hated evenings like this. They were quiet, boring and beyond all, completely uneventful. He stroked at the knife in his back pocket and willed some unsuspecting victim to cross his path. He was feeling fairly _murderous_ this evening.

He waited for what felt like hours but eventually the boredom got too much. He left his usual haunt in the dark, dank alley to search a new prey. His heavy black boots crunched the gravel below his feet and he pulled his leather jacket tighter around his shoulders. He knew he was a walking cliché but he enjoyed walking around like this. He loved the thrill of being painfully obvious and knowing that people in London were so self obsessed that even if they looked directly at him, they'd never see him; not really.

Not far away, Howard Moon was late with the rent for a third and final time and as the small bin bag of belongings hit the damp pavement next to him, he knew that this time he really was homeless. Howard muttered something indistinguishable under his breath. He pushed himself laboriously to his feet and scowled so hard that his eyes seemed to vanish into his skull. Then he began to walk. He didn't know where he was going exactly. He had no friends to speak off. He had a few colleagues but he knew they'd be less than generous to his plight. He thought about sleeping in his car but the idea of snoring away like a homeless man in a brand new Porsche was too weird, even for him. Maybe he could just walk and think tonight. Leave the morning for making new plans. As he walked Howard kicked idly at a an old coke can, taking comfort from the noise of it as it broke the deadly silence. He never liked the quiet, it seemed to crush and suffocate him.

From his hiding place in the alley, Vince heard the tinny sound of can on floor getting louder and louder. He crouched down, knife in hand, ready to pounce. He waited. He heard the low grumble and a faint sound of rustling as his prey approached. Then the can came into his vision and he leapt from the darkness like a jaguar, waving his knife and shouting;

"Give me your money."

Howard didn't take time to mess about. He grabbed his aggressor's outstretched arm and bashed it against the wall until his grip loosened enough so that his weapon fell to the floor. Then, he bent the arm right behind his back, twisting it until Vince was squealing like the little street-dwelling rat he was. And then, the squealing stopped and Vince Noir found himself temple to barrel with a pistol.

"Why don't you," Howard hissed loudly in his victims ear, "give me _your_ money?"

"D'you think I'd be mugging people if I had money, you nonce?"

Howard didn't take kindly to being made to seem foolish, so he twisted the arm even more and once again Vince was begging for release but Howard wasn't good at mercy. He never had been. He kept pushing and kept pushing waiting for the snap. But which would snap first? The victim or the arm. He kept pushing and twisting. He knew a few more seconds and he'd have broken this kids arm.

"Stop!" Vince suddenly screamed. "Stop, I'll do anything. Please!"

And Howard stopped. That was all he'd needed to hear. He let go of the kid, watching as he fell heavily to the cold pavement and then giving him a kick for good measure. The kid spat back at him and it took all of Howard's self control not to put a cap in his skull right there. But he was _supposed _to be keeping a low profile, so instead he glared at this weird cliché of a mugger and said;

"You got a place?"

"Yeah."

"Right, you let me stay for a few days and we'll forget you ever tried to mug me, deal?"

"Get fucked. I ain't letting you in my place no way."

Howard leant down and grabbed a handful of the long black hair and yanked it up very hard, exposing the kids neck. He placed Vince's own knife against it and whispered;

"Maybe you'd like to reconsider that offer."

"No." Vince spat angrily. Howard smacked the defiant kid in the temple with the knife handle and then chucked the kid's old weapon away down the alley, opting instead to point the gun at him.

"Now." he said calmly, as Vince pressed fingers to his temple alarmed to find it was bleeding from the hit. "Take me to your flat, or I shoot you."

For a second, Howard had thought this kid was going to push him again but he didn't. He just got to his feet and muttered something about it being 'this way' and staggering off down the alley.

"Smart move." Howard praised, pocketing his gun, grabbing his bag and following the kid down the alley.

Vince was furious with himself. He could hear that the nutter with the gun was close behind. He thought about running away. It had worked plenty of times in the past. But he was sick of always running away, that's why he'd got himself a knife. Anyway, what was he point of running from a man with a gun. No matter how quick he was, he'd never outpace a bullet.

The kid seemed to lead Howard down every back alley and along every side street in London, avoiding beggars, suspicious streams of fluid and vermin until eventually he grunted; "We're here."

Howard looked up. 'Here' seemed to be a side door to a pleasant Chinese restaurant, which Howard knew well.

"I live upstairs." Vince explained, as he fished a key out of his jacket pocket.

As soon as the door was open Howard was hit by a barrier of noise.

"Vince Noir!" screamed a short Chinese man with jet black hair and a terrifying scowl as he rounded the corner and spotted the kid. _Vince _thought Howard _well at least his name's not as daft as his outfit._

"Yes Mr Lee."

"Where you been? Why you no do shift? I dock money from your wages. Now, you owe me money."

"What!?" squeaked Vince, losing all his calm, sullen coolness, which he'd been portraying since the failed mugging, and replacing it with a kind of panicky, childlike nervousness. Howard smirked at Vince's fumbled protests.

"I boss, you give me money." Mr Lee insisted. "And you bring man home. I tell you, you no do that. You no bring men home. Now you owe me more money."

"I don't have any money. That's where I've been to get you money."

"Where you get money from?"

"The… bank." Vince blushed, all to aware of the stranger's poorly stifled laugh from behind him.

"You lie! You lie!" Mr Lee shouted, leaping almost comically high as he pointed furiously at Vince. "You out being a bad boy again. You very, very bad boy, Vince Noir."

Howard snorted loudly. Vince went bright red and, to Howard utmost surprise, hissed something in what could only have been Chinese. Mr Lee responded in a similarly angry tone. They shared this foreign, heated discussion until eventually Vince, stormed up the stairs. Howard stood dumbstruck until Vince turned and hissed;

"You coming."

--

Howard followed Vince up the narrow stairway and into a tiny attic-like space. It reminded Howard of his place when he'd started out; no bed, no carpet, no food, no money, just yourself and your gun, or in the kids case, knife. Howard had never been a fan of knives. There was something much more sinister and personal about plunging a knife through someone that pulling the trigger of a gun didn't have. Maybe this kid was tougher than he thought.

"This it?" Howard asked, as Vince flung his boots wildly into the darkest corner, which dislodged a rather mangy, flee-ridden cat. The kid didn't answer, he just stroked the cat lazily and said softly;

"His name's Naboo. He's just like me, homeless, abandoned by his whore of a mother… I guess that's why we get on so well. It's just us, init Naboo? We don't need no one else." The cat purred in what looked scarily like understanding. Howard stared, wondering just how messed up this kid actually was. Vince suddenly looked Howard right in the eye and said;

"What's your name?"

"Howard."

"Howard…?"

"Moon."

"Right."

Then, after deciding Vince clearly had nothing else to contribute Howard said; "So where do you sleep?"

"Sofa"

"And where do I sleep?"

Vince shrugged; and then, "Floor?"

"I don't think so. I'll have the sofa, _you _can have the floor."

"But this is _my _flat!" Vince scowled, getting right in Howard's face.

"And this is _my _gun." Howard reminded him, digging the barrel right into Vince's far too skinny stomach.

"Do it." Vince grinned, raising an eyebrow daringly. Howard was tempted for a second but it quickly passed and he let the gun drop to his side.

"Right," Vince whispered, with a smirk. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get us some food."

--

"What d'you think you are, the karate kid?" Howard scorned as he watched Vince, sat cross-legged on the floor, chasing a fly across the air with his chopsticks. Then, with a snap he caught the fly and dropped it for Naboo to lap up. Vince grinned;

"I don't know about the karate kid. I never liked that wax on, wax off rubbish. But when you grow up with chopsticks in your hands, you learn to use them." He made a rather menacing stabbing action in the direction of Howard's eyes. Howard just yawned, he wasn't going to be psyched out my this wannabe gangster again.

"So what about you?" asked the kid, dropping his chopsticks and squeezing onto the tiny sofa next to Howard. "You mug people?"

"Muggings. I haven't mugged someone since I was 15."

"Well I ain't gonna do it forever." the kid pouted, "I've got a bank job next week."

"Bank job? Nah, you're too distractible. You'd be half way through a heist and then you'd start trying to catch a fly with some chop sticks."

"Fuck you." Vince scowled. "I can be a big time con artist."

"No, you're still the not-so-artful Dodger." Howard chuckled.

"And you're still the not-so funny dickhead." Howard didn't say anything, he just scowled at the kid until he went back to stroking the filthy cat, whispering something that sounded disturbingly like;

"I love you fluffykins."

After a few moments the kid, without averting his attention from Naboo, he said; "So, you don't mug? You don't do banks? What do you do?"

"I organise. I plan. I play the game, you're just my pawns."

"And yet your homeless and having to threaten a 22 year old to get a roof over your head."

"22?" Howard scoffed.

"20"

Howard shot Vince a look of total disbelief.

"Fine. I'm 18." Vince admitted, moodily. "But I ain't no kid! And you're still in my home."

Howard shook his head and said quietly, "Not for long. You think I'm slumming it in this hellhole for long, when I've got more money that you can even dream about, you've got another thing coming."

"If you've got so much money, why are you homeless?"

"I don't want to draw attention to myself."

"You walk round with a gun in your pocket. You want the attention."

"I walk round with a gun in my pocket in case I get mugged by a little shit-head like you."

"If you hate me so much, get out of my home." Vince screamed in Howard's face. Next second, he was being hauled to his feet by the enraged older man and was quickly slamming into a wall a sharp pain searing through his spine. Vince winced and dropped to the floor, curling up into a ball.

Howard was surprised at how quiet the kid went. He'd been expected some great big argument or at least a punch to be thrown but there was nothing. Just Vince, hugging his knees close to his chest with Naboo nuzzling against his side. Howard realised with a sudden, sickening jolt that Vince was clearly used to being treated like this and he began to wonder by who. He wouldn't have to wait long before he found out.

* * *

**No, i don't have any idea where it's going... lol.**

**Thanks for reading!!  
Sisi...xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot disclaimer =[ - so incase anyone was thinking of sewing; it's NOT mine, and i'm not claiming it to be!**

**Dedicated to YOU!**

* * *

"OI! Noir! Open this effing door! Where's my money?!"

Howard's eyes snapped open. It took him more than a few seconds to work out where he was; damp smell, cricked back, broken sofa. For one horrific moment, he thought his entire rise to the top had been a cruel dream but then the shout came again and the sight of the kid rising stiffly to his feet made him remember everything.

Howard knew trouble was coming. He liked trouble. He understood it. So, he watched with sordid interest as Vince hauled himself over to the door. As soon as the latch clicked open, Vince was being held against the wall by his throat. He spluttered as a blade pressed against his windpipe, drawing just the tiniest droplet of scarlet blood at the point. Howard didn't care. He was fairly sure the kid could handle this himself and even if he couldn't, Howard didn't risk himself for anyone and certainly not for a little waste of oxygen like Vince Noir. Howard didn't even flinch when Vince was slammed against the wall for a second time, his feet hanging just inches above the floorboards. Surprisingly, Vince didn't flinch either and Howard wondered whether this kid actually feared death at all.

"Alright Dennis?" he said in the same tone you might use to greet a mate down the pub. "How's the wife?"

"Where's my money?" The bald, muscle-bound man hissed in Vince's face.

"Jeez Den-man, you need to use some breath mints of something. I got some in my left pocket if you want them."

"Shut your mouth. You got my money?"

"Ummmm." Vince seemed to think for a very long time and then; "Nope."

"You owe me two grand!"

Vince tried to shrug, which is a difficult action when you're hanging from your throat and only served to gain him a crack across the cheekbone with the handle of a knife. Vince fell to the floor with a thud. Howard's fingers twitched over his gun instinctively but he quickly overrode the temptation to protect the kid annoyed that that temptation had ever arose in the first place.

"Who's this then?" Dennis asked, suddenly turning his attention to Howard. "Your new bum chum?"

"Nah, he ain't queer." Vince rasped hoarsely from the floor. "Look at him, he's as straight as a chopstick. His name's-"

"John Smith." Howard cut in quickly. Vince furrowed his brow with confusion but opted to stay silent.

"Like the beer?" Dennis asked.

"Hmm." Howard nodded, eyes still being drawn to Vince's struggling form. Dennis followed his gaze and his lips curled into a hideous dog-eat-dog smile. He strolled back over to Vince and kicked at him angrily.

"Money." he snarled again.

"I'll have it for you next week."

"You told me you'd have it this week." Another kick to the ribs. Naboo hissed loudly and Howard found he had to work hard not to mimic the cat's anger. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Dennis, next week. I swear."

"It's not good enough Noir." Dennis sneered, pulling Vince to his feet and getting right in his face. "I've been good to you, ain't I? I looked out for you, like your dad asked me too. Kept you away from the real bad guns; like the bloke who's known as Hitcher and Howard Moon."

Vince's eyes flicked, with lightening speed, to Howard and back again.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked nervously.

"They're ruthless. Kill you soon as look at ya. And they wouldn't have any time for a little street dwelling poof like you. But I promised your dad, good man he were. He'd have been ashamed of you. You're lucky I look out for ya at all. You're a liability."

"I don't need you." Vince spat and Dennis kicked him again. "I mean it. I think I'll be okay. Without out you and fucking protection money." Vince scowled. He looked at Howard, with big blue eyes and the intense stare almost begging for help and the older man found himself having to look away.

"Who's gonna look out for you then, eh? Naboo? Mr Lee?" he chuckled cruely.

"Me." Howard frowned, placing a large hand on Dennis' shoulder and pushing him towards the door roughly.

"I don't think you know what world you're getting yourself into." Dennis snarled at Howard.

"Trust me." Howard smirked, reaching to take a roll of money from his pocket and allowing Dennis just the tiniest of glimpses of his gun. "I know exactly what I'm getting into." He threw the two grand at Dennis and shut the door in his face.

He turned to find the kid staring up at him with a combination of terror and awe in his eyes.

"So, what now? I just owe you two grand instead." Vince asked dejectedly.

"No, you can just pay me after this bank job you've got."

Vince blushed furiously.

"There's no bank job, is there?"

Vince shook his head slowly, avoiding all eye contact with the older man. Howard sighed and walked towards the kid, surprised to see him cowering slightly. Howard frowned and held out his hand, pulling the kid his feet and, as they walked to the sofa, he said; "Well, you can just let me stay here free of charge until we're even."

They sat there for a while. Until eventually, Vince, after twiddling his thumbs nervously for what seemed like ages, plucked up the courage to ask;

"Why did you give Dennis a fake name?"

"Don't want people knowing who I am."

"So, why did you tell me?" Howard shrugged, he was beginning to ask himself the same question.

"This isn't one of those, now I've told you I have to kill you deals, is it?" The kid asked nervously.

Howard quashed a smile. "No. That wouldn't be keeping my promise."

"What promise?"

"I told Dennis I'd look out for you."

"I don't need looking after! I ain't a kid!" Vince shouted and winced as pain flooded his ribs. He lifted his shirt exposing pale flesh and huge angry looking bruises which were starting to appear. Howard felt uncharacteristically filled with anger. Vince prodded at his bruise and Howard coughed embarrassedly.

"Sorry." Vince smirked, pulling his t-shirt back down.

"So, how often does Dennis come round?"

"Once a week."

"And is he always like that?"

"No, usually he's worse." Then, deciding the conversation was getting a bit serious, he said "So, seeing as your looking after me, you can buy me breakfast."

"I can't just wander outside."

"Why not?"

"I'm a wanted man."

"Ooo, am I harbouring a hardened criminal? Are you on the run? What if the police find you here? Will I be arrested?"

"Who's your dad?" Howard asked abruptly. "Anyone I'd know?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"I don't know who my dad is."

"Dennis did."

"Dennis bluffed. I don't have any family. I was raised on the streets, taken in by Mr Lee. Dennis just turns up and demands money every now and again. I'm an easy target, ain't I? I've always been an easy target. That's why I got a knife." Vince started to look all distant, talking as if it were someone else's words he was using. "I thought that if I had a knife I'd be able to look after myself. Thought I could take on Dennis when he came back… that's how I got this."

Vince rolled his shirt sleeve up to reveal an old knife wound through his left shoulder. Howard automatically reached out a shoulder and touched the scar. He'd forgotten just how rough it was at the bottom. It was alright for him. He had a big house and a bigger bank balance. He didn't get involved in any of the danger anymore. He just played it safe and took a large percentage of the pay cut. He was virtually invincible. He didn't even need to kill anymore, he could survive on reputation alone.

Then, Vince noticed that Naboo was wrapping himself around Howard's legs.

"He likes you." Vince grinned. "Weird. He doesn't like anyone."

"Mmm."

"You must smell nice. Or you smell like Sushi."

Howard glared at Vince and the kid grinned back widely. Howard was amazed, most people in Vince's situation would have given up smiling years ago but Vince certainly wasn't most people. And being faced with a megawatt grin, Howard found himself smiling back.

--

Howard was furious. His blood seemed to be boiling and he knew that if Vince so much as squeaked another syllable, the kid would be dead. But Vince didn't seem to know this. So his response was to scream obscenities in Howard's face. The older man, ripped the gun from his pocket and rammed it under the kid's chin.

It was strange. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about anymore. Was it… oh that's right, the kid had laughed when Howard had cracked his shin on the edge of the sofa. He couldn't believe that something_ that_ stupid had escalated to this point; Howard with his finger on the trigger about to play god and Vince egging him on with screams like; "Go on, do it you wanker!" But something about the kid easily got Howard riled and drove him to near madness.

Howard went to lower the revolver and Vince smirked victoriously. Suddenly Howard snapped. No one got one over on Howard Moon, he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He pulled again and again and again. But all that happened was Vince burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Howard slammed him against the wall and snarled;

"What the fuck has happened to my bullets?"

"I took them."

"Why would you do that?"

"Ummm, maybe because you pull it on me every time you lose your temper."

"Where are they you little shit?"

"Oh yeah, like I'm gonna tell you that. I ain't thick!"

"Ha!" scoffed Howard.

"I ain't!" Vince insisted but Howard was no longer listening. He'd grabbed his coat and was storming out of the attic.

"I thought you couldn't go out in the day!" He screamed. "Like some kind of gun-wielding vampire!"

Vince dropped to the floor exhausted. He wished Howard would just get out of his life. He was fine before Howard had started throwing his weight around. But he didn't have long to think about his hate for the man he reluctantly shared his flat with before Mr Lee was hammering on his door, shouting;

"Vince Noir, you do shift now or I fire you!"

"You've already fired me!"

"I fire you again!"

--

When Vince returned from his shift Howard was already there.

"Alright?" he asked gruffly.

"Alright?" Vince repeated, slightly quieter.

"Beer?" Howard asked, offering the kid a bottle.

"Cheers." Vince smiled, sitting down on the sofa next to Howard.

"So, how was work?"

"Fuck you." Vince grinned. "At least I'm trying to get money and I ain't have to cadge off someone half me age."

"Firstly, I ain't cadging anything. So far I've paid rent and for food."

"I said I'd sort it"

"Yeah and then you picked up the knife. It was quite clear you weren't gonna sort anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you ain't exactly good at mugging, are you?"

"Fuck you! I'm very good actually. So good, no one walks on my patch anymore." Then after a long pause Vince said, "So what was secondly?"

"Hm?"

"Money, that was firstly; what was secondly?"

"Oh yeah, just how old do you think I am?"

"Ummm, 40?"

"You tit!"

"Not 40 then?"

"No, not bloody 40!"

"50!"

"Vince!"

"Younger?"

"Yes!"

"35?"

"Younger."

"14."

"You're a dick."

Vince giggled. "So how old are you then?"

"31."

"That is _quite_ old." Vince reasoned, taking a long swig of beer. A much longer swig than he intended as Howard took this opportunity to keep tipping the bottle until Vince was choking and spluttering on the unstoppable golden-brown liquid. It dribbled down his chin and Vince laughed, coughing half a bottle all over himself.

"Twat!" he grinned "That was a perfectly good beer you wasted there." Howard just shrugged and past him a new bottle.

And just like that, the earlier arguments were forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince watched Howard led on the sofa reading with unfathomable interest.

"What?" Howard asked irritably, not taking his eyes off the pages.

"I didn't know you had reading glasses."

"Why would you know that?"

"Well you've been here for well over a month…"

"well over two months."

"…I just thought I might have known. Where d'you get the book anyway?"

"Shop. Now shut up."

"But I'm bored." whined Vince.

"Play with Naboo."

"He's out."

"Out?" Howard questioned, lowering his book to give Vince a scornful look.

"Yeah, he's gone rat catching. Recon he's gonna bring us giant one as a present. You know what I haven't done in ages? Bowling." Vince said, all in the same breath.

"We're not going bowling."

Vince just sat huffily for a second and then said; "What're you reading?"

"Book." was the unhelpful reply. Vince crawled over to Howard and began to read over his shoulder.

"A-a-nd su-hu-ee sh-ee she. And she di-di-di- di-d-nt didn't or- org- ogre, no… organ, no… orang-utan?"

"Organise!" Howard snapped. "It says 'and she didn't_ organise_.'"

"Oh."

"Can't you read?"

"I told you I didn't have much of an upbringing." Vince shrugged a little embarrassedly.

Howard looked at Vince's meek expression and before he could stop himself the words, "I could teach you." had already tumbled from his mouth.

"Really?" The kids bright blue eyes lit up. Seeing the enthusiasm on Vince's face, Howard knew it was too late to pull out now, so, he choked down his inhibitions and, closely resembling someone who actually cared about the kid, he nodded mutedly.

Vince, never one to waste time, announced they should start straight away and squeezed himself onto the sofa so that he was lying next to Howard. Remarkably, Howard just sighed, shifting until they were both lying comfortably and said,

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning."

As Vince began to sound out the syllables purposefully, Howard was surprised by the vast amount of patience he was showing as the kid slowly but surely massacred his favourite book. And he scared himself when, an hour later, he discovered the kid had drifted off and he didn't even bother to move him. After all, they were both comfortable and Vince was keeping him much warmer than that tattered old blanket he usually used ever could.

By the next evening, Howard had conveniently forgotten his generosity of sharing his sofa and Vince, however hard he whined, was back to sleeping on the floor.

--

Vince's eyes fluttered open as a tiny, scratchy pink tongue lapped gently at his face.

"Mmm. Naboo." he grumbled, pushing the cat away lightly and, as his eyes rolled into focus, he became painfully aware that Howard had gone. For a moment he felt used and angry, when really he should've been used to being abandoned by now. But for some reason, he thought Howard would have stuck around. He'd thought that they were almost friends. Though now, looking back, he didn't know what had led him to that conclusion. After all, Howard had never expressed any kind of interest in him. Maybe it would serve Vince right for connecting to people who are using him for something.

"Oh well Naboolio." he sighed, stroking the cat fondly "Looks like it's just me and you again." Naboo purred contentedly and Vince smiled, burying his face in the cats patchy fur. He became quickly aware that his eyes were stinging and that Naboo's fur was wet against his face. But he wasn't crying, Vince Noir didn't cry.

Naboo, noticing something was wrong with his beloved master, licked the not-tears away, mewing softly.

"I know I'm being stupid." he sighed. "It's not like I actual liked him or anything."

"That's not very nice, is it? And I bought you breakfast as well." a voice said. Vince spun round to see Howard walking through the door with two McDonald's bags. Vince suddenly leapt to his feet and dived at Howard, wrapping his legs around his waist and burying his head in his shoulders.

"I thought you'd…"

"Gone. I know, I heard. Get off."

"Right. Sorry." Vince blushed, clambering down and pinching one of the bags. "I didn't think you went out in daylight."

"Yeah, that was before when I didn't _want _to go out. Anyway, no one saw me and I wanted something other than noodles and prawn crackers for breakfast."

"And you brought me some too. Awww. I'm beginning to think you like me."

"I think you're deluded."

"Mmm, I know you do." Vince dipped his hand into the bag. "Where's my toy?"

"What?"

"McDonalds. You did get me a happy meal, right?"

"No, you said you weren't a kid."

"Doesn't mean I don't like toys."

"You're mad, you know that?"

"Why?"

"You're not a kid but you like toys. You carry a knife but you're no thug."

"What?"

"Look at you! Look at what you're wearing!"

"Well, this isn't my mugging outfit."

"The fact you even have a 'mugging outfit' is just proving my point."

"Fuck you. Anyway, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Vince asked, indicated his tight red jeans and his tighter black t-shirt.

"Nothing." Howard said, in a voice cracking and high. Vince knew he was lying.

"Wanker." scowled Vince. "At least my clothes aren't in a black bin bag."

"No they're in a box, in a dingy little attic which has no furniture. Why don't you move?"

The kid just shrugged as he shovelled food into his mouth. "I kinda like it here."

"Yeah, well I don't. I've got a mansion in Scotland."

"Bullshit! I saw you getting kicked out of that horrible block of flats. The ones that are surrounded by foxes that look like they're on crack."

"Yeah, well that was obviously a cover. I'm in hiding ain't I? Wishing away the time until I can return to the Highlands and I don't have to slum it in this fucking hellhole anymore."

The kid suddenly fell very, very quiet and they finished their food in silence. Vince sat on the floor, refusing even eye contact with Howard until the older man spoke up.

"You okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You're a bit quiet."

"Mmm."

"Vince. Vince. Vince. Come on, don't blank me." Howard scowled, he hated it when Vince got like this. He went quiet and sulky and more like a moody child and Howard found himself acting more like a parent than a… what, friend?

"Are you really gonna go?" he asked suddenly, fixing Howard with a watery glare.

"Well… I'm not going to stay here forever. I'm only here to lay low for a bit."

"I don't really want you to go." whispered Vince quietly, so quietly Howard wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it but he spoke up anyway.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere yet. You ain't paid me back that two grand for starters."

Howard sighed, as Vince rubbed his face vigorously with his sleeve.

"Don't cry. Don't you _dare_ cry."

"I'm not." Vince lied. "It's just… if your gonna go, just leave."

They hardly spoke for the rest of the day.

--

That night, it rained and Howard woke up to find Vince stood over him, wearing pants and shirt holding a half-full bucket above the older man's head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Howard asked, pushing the kid away roughly and finding himself immediately soaked. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's raining. The roof leaks. I thought you'd get annoyed if you got wet."

"Why is your place so shit? There's no heating. There's no carpet. There's no proper roof. I can't wait to get out!"

"I ain't forcing you to stay!" Vince screamed, tipping the bucket of rain water straight over Howard.

Howard's eyes flashed with fury. He leapt up and grabbed Vince's wrist tight, forcing him against the wall. He pinched his cheeks between thumb and forefinger and squeezed tightly until Vince's eyes were watering.

"I'm sorry." Vince breathed, terror apparent in his wide eyes. "I... I..."

"Shut up." growled Howard. "So far, all you've done is cost me money, give me some kind of back problem and probably flees off that mangy, disgusting moggy." He ripped his gun out of his back pocket and rammed it against the kid's temple.

"You think I'm scared?" Vince asked, a weird amusement evident in his voice. "We both know you ain't got any bullets."

Howard's lips curled slowly up at the corners as he produced a bullet and slipped it into the barrel cylinder, followed by another and another and another.

"I think you're scared." he said with an eerie calmness as he slowly snapped the cylinder shut. "And if you're not, you should be."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" he sneered, "Do you really believe that?"

Vince nodded but he wasn't sure. There was something cold, unreadable and sinister about Howard's expression. Somthing ruthless that Vince hadn't seen there before. "I'll do you a deal. If you can give me a reason why I shouldn't just kill you, then I won't. If not," He leant his lips very close to the kid's ear and whispered "Bang" It was a hot, wet, explosion in his ear and Vince shuddered.

Vince's eyes were wide with fear, when Howard pulled back.

"So," he said, replacing the gun barrel to Vince's temple. "You got a good reason?"

Vince didn't have any reason, let alone a good one. So, as usual, he let a crazy kind of impulse guide him. He dived forward and kissed Howard, for what was probably his life, knocking them both to the floor. As they crashed to the ground the gun flew out of Howard's hand and slid across the floorboards but Howard didn't care. His mind couldn't focus on that, when the kid was engaging him in a ferocious tongue tussle.

Howard pushed him away harshly and Vince looked at him, with total fear in his eyes.

"Don't kill me." he whispered, clutching Howard tight and burying his head in the older man's chest, as though that would in some way save him from the wrath assault he was sure the Howard was about to mount.

Howard just frowned. His brain was so frazzled from that kiss that he couldn't really think straight, so he didn't say anything. He just leant forward did the only thing that made sense to him. Vince moaned softly, when he felt Howard's lips capture his own. As the kiss deepened, he took Vince's wrist forcefully in one hand and pressed the kid against the hard floorboards. The kid kissed like he did everything else, frantically, with too much enthusiasm and happy to change and adapt, repeating what Howard liked, ditching what he didn't. The kid was intoxicating, worse than poison, more like a drug. Howard knew this would be bad for him. He knew there would be no going back after this; one taste and he'd be addicted but he didn't care. The rewards would be too great. The high would be too intense. And driven by this crazy need for a perfect moment of ecstasy, Howard was soon ripping off the kid's clothes with an animalistic hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo, superquick update! Because LEFT T nagged me! Only joking! Hope you all enjoy!!**

**Gotta do a bit of a disclaimer on this one - the names of the Charlie Book's aren't all mine. One belongs to ButtonsMagoo and the other to Beachwood0708 - they can be found on a forum. (There's a link on my homepage thingy-ma-bob. Just thought I should point that out!)**

* * *

Howard stirred painfully. He could feel the jagged points and rusty nails of the uneven floorboards digging into every bit of flesh and he wondered how Vince survived sleeping like this every night. He let out a long low groan as he pushed himself painfully into a sitting position. For a moment, he couldn't work out why he was sleeping on the floor and then it came crashing down on him like a wave on a child's sandcastle and he wished he hadn't bothered to remember.

"Morning." The kid said shakily from the sofa, pulling Howard out of his horrifically lewd flashbacks. The kid looked timid and small with the tatty blanket falling from his thin shoulders.

"Morning."

"Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Mm, thanks."

Vince gave Howard an uneasy smile and padded off downstairs to use the restaurant's kettle. _This is alright_ Howard thought. They were both playing the amnesia game and that's the way Howard wanted it. It wasn't, however, the way Vince wanted it.

"Sooo," Vince exhaled as he passed Howard a mug.

"Don't." Howard answered sternly, because in his experience, 'soooo' was only ever followed by some kind of difficult and often painful conversation.

"But last night" the kid pressed. "Did you… I mean, are you…?" he sighed heavily. "How do you feel about it?"

"It's fine. We're both consenting adults. Well," Howard looked Vince up and down. "almost."

"Fuck you, I'm nearly 19."

Howard smirked at the kid's indignation, especially as it had resulted in Vince slopping his coffee over the mug and burning his hand.

"Look it was a one off, right? A stupid, impulsive mistake."

"Right." Vince agreed softly, his expression dropping noticeably as he allowed Naboo to lazily lick his hand free of coffee.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Vince lied, getting up and walking to the door. "I just feel a bit… funny. I think I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit."

As Vince left, he cursed himself for falling for yet another man who broke the hearts of stupid kids like him as a hobby.

--

Vince didn't actually get back until it was almost dark. He came through the door, shivering violently and soaking wet. Naboo jumped up from his spot on Howard's stomach, where he'd been lazily lapping up the water in the pot Howard was using to catch the rain, and sauntered idly over to Vince. The kid picked him up and cradled him like a baby. Howard swore he heard the kid whispering; "Hello kitty cat." and even more worrying, he was fairly sure the kid purred.

Howard looked up from his book, just in time to see Vince press a kiss onto Naboo's head.

_You kissed those lips_ Howard's brain unhelpfully informed him and the older man shuddered.

"Where d'you go?" he asked disinterestedly, when Vince had finished his overly fond greeting of his cat.

"Out."

"Out, where?"

"Streets."

"Doing?"

"Here." Vince answered, dropping three wallets and an expensive-looking watch onto the older man's lap. "That should cover the two grand and the rent. It's probably not enough for the food and stuff as well but it's all I could get at short notice."

"Short notice? What are you talking about? I don't need your money, or anyone else's for that matter." he added, opening one of the wallets and studying the ID of a Mr Jonathon Wood.

"Well, now there's nothing keeping you here, is there? You can leave and get on with your own life. Like you keep saying you want to."

Howard frowned. He was getting used to Vince's childish moods and strops but this was different somehow. This was the first time the kid had seriously suggested he leave.

"Have I upset you?"

Vince shot Howard an incredulous look. "What do you care? I'm just a stupid, impulsive mistake, right?" Vince snarled angrily.

Oh. "Look, I…"

"You don't have to explain." he cut in sharply, "I just think you should go. I mean I wouldn't want you making anymore _stupid mistakes_."

"Don't be like that. I thought we agreed last night was-"

"No! You agreed! _YOU_ agreed!" Vince cut in, eyes blazing with unshed tears.

"What d'you care anyway?" Howard inquired, still infuriatingly calm.

"Coz I recon I might love you."

"You're insane!" Howard retorted, but he was suddenly feeling very warm and had his collar just got tighter?

"And I think you love me too." Vince continued, it was his turn to be calm now.

"Don't be ridiculous! You were just… there!" Howard snarled, trying to convince himself as much as the kid.

Vince almost looked hurt for a moment, almost. But instead of, as Howard had expected, pouting or pulling out his knife, the kid walked up to the older man and plucked the book from his hands, saying; "I'm here now."

"So." Howard replied, looking distinctly bored by the whole performance.

Vince just shrugged and settled on the sofa, resting his head on Howard's lap and letting his legs hang over the arm. Howard thought about shoving him away but he really wasn't in the mood for any more arguing.

It wasn't until Vince purred contentedly that Howard realised he'd been playing gently with the kid's hair. He stopped immediately. Vince whined at the loss of contact, nuzzling into Howard's hand, urging him to take up his earlier fondling. Eventually, after much persistence, Howard gave in and Vince seem to hum with pleasure.

"You're just like that mangy cat." Howard chuckled.

"And you're like a loving owner."

"Loving!?" the older man scoffed, pushing the kid sharply away from him. He sat up.

"Yeah." Vince grinned, fixing the other man with an intense gaze. "Love." he repeated. "You know, the romantic desire for someone, when you find _the one_."

"Look, there's no such thing as love; it's just a concept dreamed up by the hopeless romantics and the people who invented Valentines day. It's actually all statistics and numbers. A human has the ability to spend their life with 10% of the population. End of."

"Wrong. If that were true, they'd be no divorces in the world. That' people falling in and out of love. It's the second strongest of all human emotions."

"Second strongest?"

"Yep."

"So, what's the first strongest?"

"Lust."

"And_, how _have you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, how else do you explain affairs? Oh wait, let me guess…'_stupid, impulsive mistakes__'_, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong. It's when lust gets more powerful than love." he beamed proudly, then he leant very close to Howard and whispered; "And do you know what else?"

"What?" Howard asked, without really meaning to.

"This is lust too." He kissed Howard's jaw tentatively, watching the older man's face for a reaction. Nothing. Vince moved up to the corner of Howard's lips, pressing a litany of kisses against them. Slowly, and devoid of all conscious control, Howard's hands had found themselves wandering to pull the kid tighter to him, one tangling in Vince's long hair.

"Go on." Vince smiled, between kisses, "Give in."

Howard knew he couldn't resist this kind of probing temptation, not from Vince, and he soon surrendered happily into making the same 'stupid impulsive mistake' again and again and again.

Over time it became less impulsive and less of a mistake but it was always stupid. Howard knew that much. The kid stole all that was rational about him. The kid made him crazy.

--

"And that's how Charlie dis-cov-ered a cobweb. The end."

"Oh thank god. Please tell me that's the last Charlie book."

"No, there's one more."

"You're kidding. How many are there?"

"143."

"And we've read 142 of them?"

"Yep."

"No wonder your reading's coming along. You're not bad now."

"D'you mean that?"

"Yeah." Howard nodded gruffly, angry at himself for paying the kid a compliment. Vince beamed happily and dived at Howard, kissing him furiously. Until, Howard pushed the kid away for daring to utter the words "I love you."

The kid landed with a thud on the floor and smiled up at Howard. Howard looked away. It wouldn't do to encourage Vince with that kind of behaviour. He'd been saying those three vile words more and more often recently and Howard was beginning to worry that he actually meant them.

"Can I read another book to you?" Vince asked eventually.

"I guess."

"Okay, either Charlie Dances with the Pope or Charlie Declares War on Dysons."

"Or" Howard said, the prospect of more picture books about Charlie and his god awful adventures driving him to suggest something he would never have usually considered, "we could not read and we could go somewhere?"

"Really?! Where?" The kid beamed.

"Anywhere."

"Sounds like a very poorly made plan."

"Yep, anything so long as I don't have to listen to any more shit stories about a piece of pink bubble gum." He said, throwing Vince's coat at him, encouraging him to get a move on.

"Where we gonna go then?" Vince asked brightly.

Howard just shrugged. "We'll just walk and see."

They walked for ages; down multiple streets and along busy roads. They stopped at Starbucks for a coffee… and hot chocolate and a chocolate cake and;

"ooo, ooo, a cookie and, oh Howard… can I have some chocolate as well and I need a frappuccino to cool my mouth down when I've drunk too much hot chocolate?"

"You're joking."

"I'm not. Is this a date?"

"No it fucking isn't." Howard snarled, struggling to keep up with Vince's ability to change topic so quickly. "And will you keep your voice down you're drawing attention."

"Why won't you kiss me in public?"

"Fuck off or I ain't paying."

"Give us a kiss." The kid grinned puckering and smacking his lips together so the whole café were drawn to the display.

Howard glared at him but Vince just beamed happily back. He thought he was so fucking clever. Well, there was no way Howard was paying now. No way in hell.

He'd paid. Of course he had. And then, they'd walked along the south bank of the river, with Howard pointing out all the best places for a heist and Vince pointing out the place where he'd done his first theft; a packet of skittles from Cost Cutter when he was six.

Then Vince had slipped his skinny hand into the older man's and clung on until Howard had had to physically rip the kid away and hiss; "Stop it. Or we go home." This became the kid's new game of the afternoon. By the time they were on their way home the longest he'd clung on for was 26 seconds.

--

"D'you miss it?" Vince asked, when they were walking back to the attic.

"Miss what?"

"The thrill, the danger?"

"I'm still involved."

"You haven't had a job since you've lived at mine."

"No. But why just do the tiny, pointless jobs when soon there could be one for millions?"

"Millions?" the kid squeaked excitedly. "D'you think I'll ever make it to that stage?"

"No."

"Bastard."

"Honest."

Vince frowned and then slipped his hand back in Howard's. They were a dark back alley so Howard didn't bother to shake him off and Vince beamed happily, proud of his small triumph. This easily surpassed 26 seconds.

It was weird, Howard thought, as they tumbled up the stairs to the attic kissing furiously, that he was so unable to resist this idiot's charms. By rights, Howard should have killed him ages ago. The kid knew way too much about him but ,when the attic door slammed and the kid dropped to his knees unfastening the older man's jeans at lightning pace, Howard knew there were far too many benefits to having the kid around to ever let him go.

--

The next morning, Vince woke up to the shrill pitch of a mobile phone. He stirred and rubbed his eyes, shivering at the cold vacuum Howard had left when he'd scrambled up to get the phone.

"Hello."

"_Moon._"

"Yeah."

"_Hitcher._"

"Got a job?"

"_Yeah, four man but, well, there__'__s a risk._"

"How much of a risk?"

"_Only three are gonna come out, we have to sacrifice one. We need a fall guy. You know anyone?_"

"No."

"_Really? Word on the street is you__'__re living with some kid who wants in on the action_."

Howard's eyes flicked to Vince, who was now propped up on his elbow, watching him with childlike curiosity.

"Yeah."

"_Right, so tell him it__'__s a big job. Then we can just leave him for the police_."

"Hmm." Howard grumbled.

"_You__'__re not growing attached are you Moon_?"

"Of course not. I'm just… how much?"

"_Well, as we only have to split it into thirds. I recon about half a million each_."

"Half a million?"

"_Yeah, you in?_"

Howard looked at Vince, who was mouthing, 'Have you got a job?'.

"Yeah." Howard answered. Then he hung up.

"Get dressed." he snapped at the kid. "You're coming too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooookay, another quick update, mainly because I wont be able to update again until at least Monday! =[  
Also, hope anyone in year 12/13 had good results today!!**

**Dedicated to Greencat for telling about that Parmount sketch-thingy! (I'm easily pleased) lol. Seriously though, that cat sketch is hilarious, if slightly disturbing. And now that the rest of you are feeling left out, on with the story...**

* * *

Howard was driving fairly slowly. He was in _no _rush to see Hitcher again, especially not with the kid in tow and certainly not when Vince was in this infuriating, excitable mood. So far, he'd gabbled non-stop about this being 'the big start to his future, massive career in crime' and how there was 'no going back to the small time jobs after this'. As Vince spoke about his glorious future, Howard's gut clenched slightly. It was strange, he didn't usually get travel sick.

"You know, I recon me and you could be like gangster kings or something." he continued. "Or I bet you'd try and say I was your moll or something but I wouldn't be. We'd be equal. You could get me a gun and all, then I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty. No one would mess with us. And I recon that we'd be…"

"Shut up!" Howard snapped. Vince jumped. "Just, stop talking! There is no 'we', there is no 'us' and as far as Hitcher and Bollo are concerned you're just my prisoner, got it?"

"Why're you so scared about telling them you're in love with me?"

"I'm not in love with you." Howard shrieked, pulling over at the side of the road because he was way too angry to drive. "You were just convenient. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't believe you. If that were true, you'd of killed me by now. We both know it."

"You… I…" Howard exploded into a long cry of a fury.

"Would you like me to drive?" Vince asked calmly.

_No, I want you to run. _Howard thought.

"Yeah, go on then." Howard said.

--

Vince, unsurprisingly, drove like a baboon on coke. He didn't seem to have any comprehension of space or safety. He just floored it and veered through the oncoming traffic like a madman. By the time they screeched to a halt in the car park, Howard was confident the twisting in his gut really was travel sickness but it wouldn't go away; not when, Hitcher, the taller, skinnier of the two men introduced himself to Vince. Not when the squatter, more ape-like Bollo grunted the plan. Not when Vince smiled at him excitedly. Not even when Hitcher explained just how much money they'd be getting each.

"Half a million kid." he sneered, "just for you, to spend on…" he looked Vince up and down. "clothes or hair or whatever."

If anything, all these things just made Howard's travel sickness worse.

"Kid." growled Bollo. Howard snapped out of his daze. "You go with Howard for now, then he'll tell you what to do. Got it?"

Vince nodded nervously. He knew by now that he was in way over his head but Howard smiled encouragingly at him and he felt better.

--

They were running. Their footsteps clicking in the silence of the corridor. Everything was going to plan. All the guards were falling for every trap Hitcher had set up and the money was so close Howard could almost smell it. He dragged the kid into an empty room and locked the door behind them.

"Right." he whispered. His gut churned furiously. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins. He loved this feeling. This made him feel alive. "Listen carefully. We haven't got long. You need to go through door and down the corridor. On the left is a room, go inside. There should be a big black box under the table. The combination is 2-3-4-1. Then you just wait there. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Say the combination back to me."

"2-3-4-1" Vince sulked, pretending to yawn.

"Vince! This is important." Howard said, whisper cracking slightly with something unnameable. A real panicky look on his face. "You _have_ to get the combination right."

"Are you okay?" Vince asked suddenly, his face screwed up in puzzlement. "This is dangerous, isn't it?"

"No." Howard lied. "You'll be fine. Everything's going to go exactly to plan." And it was, that was the problem.

"Right and I'll see you in…" Vince looked at his watch. "nine minutes and 36 seconds… 35... 34... 33"

"Okay." Howard said. Vince turned to go. "Vince?"

"Mmm?"

And suddenly, Howard was kissing Vince like his life depended on it. He held the kid close, tight and possessive. When the lack of oxygen finally forced them apart, Vince smiled.

"See you soon." he whispered, stroking Howard's face gently with his disconcertingly sort fingers. As the kid ran off, something that felt disturbingly like guilt blended the contents of Howard's stomach into a sickening pulp.

--

Vince legged it down the corridor, trying to forget the horrible finality that Howard's goodbye had held. Then he saw the room on the left. He ran in and all around him, alarms sounded. He didn't remember that being part of the plan but he trusted Howard, so he ran in and found the box. He tapped in the code, 2-3-4-1, and opened it. Behind him, the door of the room slammed shut. He ran to it. He yanked the door handle desperately but it was no use. The room had gone into lock. There was no escape, no window, no nothing. He was trapped. Something had gone wrong with the plan. It must have.

--

Howard ran. He'd heard the alarms go off. He knew the kid was stuck. There was no going back now. He ran to the roof and waited. They'd be here soon and then he could get out of here and forget about the kid forever. Then came the police sirens. He peered over the side. They were surrounding the building. He sighed. It would all be over soon. As the police began to file like ants into the building, Howard stood stubbornly and defiantly by his decision.

--

The door rattled furiously. Vince jumped. Shit. Police. He looked around but there was nowhere to hide. So, he sought out the darkest corner and hid, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face under his hair. This was it. All over. His luck had run out. His karma had expired. The door flew open. Vince held his breath.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Sorry! lol.  
Any chance of a lil review? lol  
****One more chapter to go now guys, so thanks for reading this far!  
Love to you all!  
Sisi...xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, last chapter… **

**Seems like i foolishly predicted that I would be too tired to post this this evening but here I am posting the final chapter with love to all of you for reading this far!!**

* * *

The countryside passed at breakneck speed and Vince began to feel dizzy as he the white lines down the middle of the road blurred and melted together. He listened to the engine roaring behind him and sighed heavily. He still didn't understand how this had happened. How had it all turned out so horribly wrong?

"Shut it kid." Hitcher scowled.

"I didn't say anything." protested Vince."Yeah, but I can hear you sighing. I don't want to have to remember you're here."

Vince scowled at the back of Hitcher's head but soon went back to sullenly watching the road markings whizzing past.

"Where's Howard?" he asked eventually.

It was a good question. A very good question. A very good question that neither Hitcher, nor Bollo could answer. So they just stayed silent.

"Did something go wrong?" Vince continued, "Did someone call the police?"

"Yeah, something went wrong." Hitcher seethed, turning to glare at Vince. "The police were meant for you. _You_ were supposed to be on the roof when the police arrived. Not Howard. "

"What?"

"You were meant to be the fall guy, kid."

"Did Howard know that?" Vince asked, his fingers twitching over his knife as they always did when he was angry.

"Of course he fucking knew. He brought you along, didn't he? He wouldn't have otherwise. And something went wrong and nowwe're lumbered with a little shit like you and Howard is being hauled away by the scum. Argh! How the fuck did this even happen?" Hitcher shouted as he ran his hand through his hair before slamming his head onto wheel steering wheel, causing the horn to bleed loudly into the open country air.

"Bu-but… D'you mean he's been arrested?" Vince couldn't come to terms with it. Howard was going to leave him to the police and then… what?

"Of course he has. And they're gonna pin so much shit on him he ain't gonna be out for a very long time."

"Reckon you might have hit puberty by then." growled Bollo.

"Fuck you!"

The ape-like man, turned and smashed Vince across the head with his giant hairy knuckles causing the kid to whimper lightly.

Just then, Hitcher's phone rang. He ripped it out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Moon?" Everyone in the car perked up to listen to Hitcher's half of the conversation.

"_yeah._" came the voice down the crackly line.

"Why the fuck did you do that? You said you didn't have a problem with leaving him as a fall guy. That's a pretty shit time to discover a fucking conscience."

"_Is he there_?" Howard asked simply.

Hitcher's head turned to look at the kid, so no one in the car could be under any illusions as to who the conversation had turned to. "Yeah, he's here."

"_Good. You have to look after him_."

"What?!"

"_You owe me. You remember that time in Rio. I saved your fucking life_."

"You're bringing up Rio now. You're not serious."

"_Ton_y" Howard said, using Hitcher's real name to prove just how serious he was. "_I__'__m telling you to look out for him and if I find out that you don__'__t or that something bad happens to him, I__'__m going to hunt you down up and peel you like cheese-string. Got it?_"

Vince watched Hitcher swallow thickly before saying; "Yeah."

"_Good. Now, I wanna speak to him_."

Hitcher held the phone out to the kid in silence. Vince looked at it numbly.

"Take it you fucking retarded moron." growled Hitched under his breath, eyeing the phone nervously as thought worried Howard might of heard his muttered assault. Vince took the mobile mutedly and brought it to his ear.

"Howard?" he whispered a little tearfully.

"_I love you_."

Dial tone.

--

"Time's up Moon." grinned the smug policeman, dangling the phone's cord, which he'd just ripped from the wall, in front of Howard's face. "Hope you got to say everything you needed to."

"Just about." Howard said through gritted teeth as he felt the cold metal of the cuffs pinching at his wrists again. The policeman sneered and dragged him roughly towards the cells.

--

"What did he say?" Hitcher asked when Vince shut the phone and handed it back in stunned silence.

"Umm… nothing." Vince said distantly, as a million and one questions raced through his head. Had Howard just told him he loved him? Had it been a mistake? When would he see him again? But the only question he voiced was; "So, what happens now?"

"You live at mine until you get yourself sorted. I've got a spare room but I swear to God if I so much as hear you breathe, I'll pop a cap in your skull before you can say 'please don't kill me, I've got so much to give'."

Vince's eyes widened to unimaginable proportions and he gulped nervously but Bollo just winked at him and later, when Hitcher was paying for petrol, he whispered;

"You'll be alright. He ain't gonna lay a finger on you."

"That's not what it sounds like."

"Yeah, but he's all talk. Anyway, I reckon Moon's made him promise not to hurt you coz he ain't taking you in out of the kindness of his heart. I don't know what you did kid but Moon must really fucking like you to do all this for you."

Vince just sniffed and wiped his cheeks, as a few stray tears started to roll down them.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this." he whispered, "It's all too cutthroat."

"Well, it doesn't suit everybody. If I were you, I'd go straight. Move on. I think Howard would prefer that."

Vince smirked. He may think about moving on in terms of career but, as far as Howard was concerned, he'd wait forever.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Sisi…xx**


End file.
